Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of communication systems and, more particularly, to managing fraudulent logins and/or sign-ups that can be communicated, via communication systems, to a payment system.
A payment system is a platform that facilitates management and transfer of funds between payment accounts. Each payment account can be associated with a separate user. Each payment account can have a balance of funds. A user can sign-up for the payment system in order to create a new payment account. Once the user signs-up for the new payment account, the user can associate multiple financial accounts with that payment account. The user can also login to the payment account to access his or her financial accounts, manage the payment account, and other functionality. The user can then transfer funds between the multiple financial accounts and/or the payment account.
However, as with some online platforms, there are risks associated with fraudulent access to the payment system. For example, there can be fraudulent sign-ups for new payment accounts at the payment system. There can also be fraudulent logins to existing payment accounts. The payment system may not be able to properly process fraudulent sign-ups and logins, and thus leave the door open for additional fraudulent attacks.